


Is As Ever

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [77]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What are you, even?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is As Ever

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #328 – Apology.

'What are you, even?' Sam hisses. Only he'd ask something nutty like that, when Gene had been three beats away from knocking down his door.

Gene shoves a bottle at him, shoulders his way inside.

'There - apology accepted? For interrupting your beauty sleep.' Much needed rest, at that. Sam's gone haggard, telltale smudges beneath his eyes, still in his crumpled kit from the day before.

The door shuts with a soft click. 'Wasn't trying t'sleep.'

Gene makes himself at home in the recliner. 'That so?'

The corner of Sam's mouth twitches, threatening a grin. 'I was trying to wake up.'


End file.
